


The Crumbling Edifice of Our Mutual Demise

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, Psionic Bondage, Rough Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: Years after the game is over and everyone is resurrected, Sollux and Eridan blow off some steam in the Land Of Wrath And Angels.





	The Crumbling Edifice of Our Mutual Demise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Aux!!


End file.
